House of Black
by hogwartshoneybadger
Summary: A series of one shots about Sirius' experiences in growing up in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.
1. Chapter 1: 3 November, 1959

DISCLAIMER: This is not mine. The wonderful magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

 **3 November, 1959**

Arcturus Black III paced in Grimmauld's sitting room, an unbecoming habit for the Black patriarch but no one dared point it out to him, except for today. "Father, could you please stop pacing? You'll wear the carpet down; Walburga won't be pleased."

"I don't think she'll mind, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Alphard said gently, drinking a bourbon.

"How can you say that? You grew up with Walburga." Cygnus said, looking a tad pale.

Arcturus stopped his pacing and sighed, "Melania never took this long. She popped you and Lucretia out within an hour."

"You know Walburga, she likes to take her time. She's very dramatic." snickered Alphard.

"I doubt she's enjoying this." Orion said seriously.

Arcturus faced his son, "You realize this birth is very important, don't you? Have you thought of what you're going to call _him_?"

"We're not sure it's a _him_ yet." snarled Cygnus.

Orion smirked; Cygnus had only produced three girls and neither he nor his wife could produce anymore children. The birth was indeed important since the House of Black was in desperate need for an heir. "I feel it. I'm never wrong." Arcturus said, ignoring Cygnus' tone, "It needs to be a boy."

Orion and Walburga had been trying for twelve years to get pregnant. It was embarrassing to say the least especially when his father requested a paternity charm to be performed on Walburga early on in the pregnancy to confirm it was Orion's, which it was. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his wife's shrieking ended and another began, a wail of a baby. His heart swelled and the entire room froze, no one moved. They heard the thundering of footsteps descend down Grimmauld's stairs and watched as a plump nurse came in, panting, "It's a boy. An incredibly healthy baby boy, he's very handsome. The handsomest babe I've ever seen."

Despite his old age, Arcturus sprinted up the stairs which was very unbecoming especially for the patriarch and grandfather of the new heir. Orion knew he shouldn't have done it, but he too sprinted to see his wife and child. Arcturus stopped before the door and composed himself, gently knocked and waltzed in once he was allowed, with Orion walking behind him. Walburga held the little bundle in her arms, gleaming with pride that she produced the long awaited heir. The nurse was right, the baby was quite handsome, beautiful even.

Parents' are supposed to say that but it was true, the baby looked like a Black with the aristocratic beauty but he had an air of casual elegance. He had striking grey eyes and Orion could assume that the baby would have black hair by the little wisps on his head. Before he had the chance to extend his arms, his father was already cradling the baby. The baby's eyes were widely looking at his grandfather whose waxy stoic face moved to a gentler one, "Hello my grandson, hello my heir."

The baby blinked at him and yawned, "Are you all tuckered out?" he cooed, which was out of character for Arcturus, "You need to meet your father first then you can sleep."

Arcturus cradled his grandson for a few more moments and he swore he could see the baby smile as it blinked its eyes into sleep. He handed Orion his son who held him gently, the baby's eyes opened again to see who was holding him but soon fluttered closed out of exhaustion. "Hello son." Orion said with pride, a slight smile creeping across his face, "You're my son and the heir to the most noble wizarding house in Europe, the brightest shining star in the room, in the world."

"Sirius then." Arcturus said calmly.

Orion looked at his father, "Yes I'm serious. He's very important, he outshines everyone here."

"No son, not _serious,_ Sirius. His name is Sirius, the dog star, the brightest star in the world. Sirius Black."

"What a fitting name." said Walburga calmly, "It's a good one. Don't you think dear?"

Orion nodded and returned his gaze to his son, Sirius, "Do you like your name Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer, of course he was just born. The baby boy had already fallen fast asleep in his father's arms. Orion was told never to show emotion, to never _be_ emotional or affectionate in public but he couldn't help it. His eyes were misty and he was grinning like a fool, he supposed this was a day to act as if he wasn't an aristocrat, the 3 November, 1959 was the day he could break the rules and show emotion. "Good job wife." Orion handed Sirius back to Walburga who took him gently, holding him with poise. Walburga seemed to be the only one following the rules despite her having a ten hour long labor. The birth announcements were sent out by owl the next day that announced the birth of the heir: Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2: Sealing of the Heir

DISCLAIMER: This is not mine. The wonderful magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

 **8 November, 1959**

Walburga and Orion wore their best clothes and Sirius had been fitted for his, which he disliked. Walburga complained how it was unbecoming of a Black to do so but Orion reminded her that Sirius was five days old and was wearing confining and itchy clothes that irritated his sensitive fair baby skin. Today was a very important day for the Black family, it was the day Sirius would be sealed and proclaimed the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black through charms and spells. The sealing prevented Sirius from running off and only returning for the inheritance, but Sirius never would because their baby was perfect. It also prevented Sirius from being killed by a family member (as long as he wasn't disowned but that would _never_ happen because _again_ their baby, their Sirius, was perfect). The entire family and distinguished guests attended, such as the Minister for Magic, Ignatius Tuft and the old potions master: Horace Slughorn. He enjoyed the privileges of being friends or friendly with esteemed witches and wizards; Walburga had insisted he come to meet his future student.

Surprisingly, Sirius wasn't there to attend the majority of the event despite it being thrown in honor of him. "Hello Professor." Orion greeted.

The round man in fine wizard robes smiled, lifting up his walrus like mustache, "No need to call me Professor anymore, call me Horace." he said cheerfully.

Orion smiled, "Walburga and I are very pleased that you could come."

"Oh I could hardly deny an invitation that would let me see my future student and member of our house. Where is the little tyke?" he asked, his eyes searching the room.

"Sirius will be brought out for the sealing, we find that it'd be too much for a five day old to be at such a grand party." Orion said elegantly.

"Oh well, I'll just have to make sure I get to see him up close." he grinned and focused on something behind Orion, "Walburga!"

Walburga took her place by her husband and gave Horace a double air kiss on his cheeks, "Hello Horace, I'm so pleased that you could make it."

"I am too. You look very well." he said kindly.

She put her hand to her heart and scoffed, "Oh you're too kind."

"I mean it, not a hair out of place, poised and very pretty," he said as a non-threatening compliment, "Perfect as always."

She smiled, "Wait until you see our _son,_ he's the same. Even better! He has to be the most beautiful baby in all of Britain."

"I have no doubt about it." Horace said in a jovial tone.

"If you'll excuse us, it's time to bring him out." Orion said, pulling his wife away.

Walburga took Orion's hand and moved out of the ballroom and up the stairs to fetch their son, "I still say that Horace should've been his godfather. Alphard couldn't take care of a potted plant, he'd kill our son within a day." Orion complained.

"Better Alphard than Cygnus, he probably would purposefully kill our son within an hour." Walburga scoffed, "And we can't make Horace the godfather, he doesn't know the ways of our house."

"And Alphard will teach Sirius that?" Orion jabbed.

"Oh hush." Walburga said.

Normally Orion wouldn't stand for her nonsense, but she had just had a baby, a son and heir and seemed to be remarkably sore. Without potions (provided by Slughorn to his glee), she probably would not have been able to make it up the stairs let alone to them. They arrived in the room where their appointed governess, Angelica, cradled the baby, "Is he calm?" Walburga asked unaffectionately.

"The calming charm worked well, a muffling charm was put on his ears so the loud noise wouldn't bother them." she said kindly as she stood up to hand the baby to Walburga.

Orion insisted on carrying their son but Walburga was worried that she'd seem to be an unaffectionate mother. Orion argued that it'd be best if he held _his_ son to prove to anyone who said otherwise but finally relented when she said that he looked enough like the both of them and no one could question his paternity now. She held the baby and held her head high with poise and pride as they descended the stairs. The pair walked gracefully into the ballroom where everyone stood aside, leaving a trail for them. They were greeted by whispers and 'awes" as they carried their handsome son up to the platform where the ceremony and baptism would begin.

Sirius was baptized into the Catholic Church first which he did not like as he squirmed in Alphard's arms once the water was poured over his head. When he calmed down, Arcturus and Orion surrounded him as he was cradled by a small bed. Orion felt bad when they had to draw blood from Sirius, a small cut but it hurt Orion to see his son in pain all the same. They pointed their wands at Sirius, they transferred the titles and powers of the heir over to Sirius, sealing him as the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and gave him the middle name: Orion. Once the ceremony was over, the room burst into applause. Thankfully the sound didn't bother Sirius who took it upon himself to close his sweet grey eyes and fall back asleep.

After the ceremony, Walburga and Orion carried Sirius into a separate quiet parlor and allowed visitors to see Sirius after they took the muffling charm off. One person was allowed in at a time after being thoroughly vetted at the door; everyone awed at his beauty and congratulated the couple. Horace Slughorn was by far the most amusing, "There he is," he said as he entered the room, "You're right, he's the handsomest baby alive. Very regal already."

"Would you like to hold him?" Walburga asked proudly.

"Oh yes, I'd love to." Horace said as he extended his arms to take Sirius into his. The man was very gentle with their baby, "What a good boy he is, oh but there's a gleam of mischief in his eyes."

Sirius cooed, "He won't be giving you any trouble at school Horace." grinned Walburga, "He'll be the best behaved Slytherin to roam Hogwarts' halls."

Horace nodded as he gazed down at the baby who decided to take a snooze in his arms, "Which reminds me, I had a fine seamstress tailor him a Slytherin onesie."

"Thank you Horace." Orion said gratefully, eager to see the suit that'd fit their son like a glove.

Sirius' future was laid out for him before he was born, he had set expectations that he was supposed to meet. Little did his family know, he would have no intention of doing so. For now, Sirius was their perfect baby boy. Healthy, good looking and pureblooded. Toujours Pur indeed.

* * *

A/N: Toujours Pur translates to Always Pure. This is the family motto for the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'.


	3. Chapter 3: Childcare

DISCLAIMER: This is not mine. The wonderful magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

 **Childcare**

Walburga Black was exhausted. Sirius' governess, Angelica, had caught the dragon pox and died suddenly after. Now thanks to her death, Walburga was left to care for her child alone since Orion was useless with babies. It had been two weeks and since it was near the holidays, they hadn't been able to find another nurse or governess to care for the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Since then, she had to take upon several duties that were not supposed to be hers.

For one, she actually had to nurse her own son. Usually she'd pump for a while and then let the nurse take care of it, but now she had to do it all at once for Sirius. The boy was very needy and it irritated Walburga to a large extent, since he was supposed to be perfectly well behaved. He pulled at her clothes, jewelry and hair harshly when she held and fed him. And second, she was ill. She felt sick all day, even more tired than she would admit and much more emotional than she would have been. Childcare was taking a lot out of her.

She sat in the rocking chair, nursing her son, mulling over her predicament when she heard the door open downstairs. _Oh thank Merlin! Someone who can hold an intelligent conversation._ She heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and saw her husband finally enter the nursery, his black hair combed back and his grey eyes softening into a gentler gaze. "Orion," she said in a large exhale, "Thank Merlin you're home."

He nodded at her and looked toward his son who had detached from her, clearly finished with her. She covered herself quickly, blushing from embarrassment. Her husband smirked, "Why are you hiding? It's nothing I haven't seen before…"

She looked at him annoyed, "Would you like to take _your_ son? I've been with him all day."

Sirius looked over at Orion with wide curious eyes, the color matching his father's. Orion moved to grab Sirius and swung him onto his hip, "Hello my boy," he said, greeting the one year old formally.

"Papa!" cooed Sirius excitedly.

Walburga frowned, "Of course he says 'Papa'. Meanwhile, it was I who birthed him and has slaved away to care for him for these past weeks and not one 'Mama'. Just 'Hungwy' and 'No'. Children are so selfish."

Orion sighed, "I'm sure he has said it. You probably weren't in the room though…"

"The only place I've been in this Merlin forsaken house is in this nursery with _him_." she said bitterly, "I'm sick of it. Have you interviewed a governess yet?"

Orion looked at Sirius who was busy looking at his reflection in the mirror behind him, patting his growing patch of beautiful black hair. "Yes, I've interviewed several. I have narrowed it down to two fine women. I'd like for you to have the final say."

"Thank God. I want to meet with them tomorrow and decide. I don't even know if I can last another day with this." she snapped.

"You know…most women do this for their children." he prodded gently.

"Oh sorry that I'm such a terrible mother!" she shrieked.

Sirius began to cry again after her outburst and squirmed in Orion's arms. Orion bounced him on his hip, giving him soothing shushing noises. Walburga narrowed her eyes, "Again with the crying!"

"Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll care for him tonight. I'm bored anyways." he said as he continued to try to soothe his boy.

"You do that." she said harshly, launching herself from her chair and stormed off. _I'd like to see Orion try._ She slammed the door to their bedroom and left Orion to handle their son.

* * *

Orion sighed and looked at a quieter Sirius, "Your mother is a tad emotional." he said as if this would explain to a toddler why his mother lashed out at him, "Let's go into another room. You must be sick of it in here."

Orion took Sirius into his office, a place forbidden to many, including his own wife. He cleaned it himself without the use of house elves, he just couldn't handle that invasion of privacy. He needed his own place to relax without the stress of a wife, child and the duties as a patriarch to the House of Black. For now he could handle that invasion in order to care for his whimpering son. He brought out an old cradle his father had stored away in the office. The cradle was enchanted to play a song that made the child fall asleep almost instantly, and was essentially a way of cheating.

Patriarchs hardly had any time to care for their own children, that's what a wife and governess was for. Yet they were without one, since Angelica had the nerve to die. It must have traumatized his son who had cried for weeks over her, asking "Where An'ca?"

Orion set Sirius into the cot and the cradle instantly started playing a tune for the baby. Within a few minutes, Sirius was asleep so Orion could continue his work. He should've informed his wife of this little trick, but he had hoped Walburga would become more maternal and affectionate towards their son if she had time to be with him. _No such luck._ Orion had always known Walburga wasn't that keen on the idea of motherhood, but she had taken to the task anyway. Twelve years of trying and they finally had a son!

Orion made it his own personal goal to be home by five in the afternoon. He technically didn't have to work, but he liked doing so anyway. Much like Walburga (and Sirius), Orion hated being cooped up in Grimmauld Place. As beautiful and traditional as it was, it could be suffocating. He regretted not taking Sirius out a lot, but he vowed to change that. His co-worker, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was already distant from his wife who was with child.

Orion started his work on the Black family tree. It was a hobby of his that he very much enjoyed, especially when he got to put the accomplishments of their members on the tree. It took a lot of research, but it was worth it. It was something he hoped to pass onto Sirius. He worked for a few hours before Sirius woke up, and immediately took him to the kitchen so he could heat up a bottle. Sirius took it readily, "See? There's not much to fuss about, you're a good boy." he cooed as Sirius ate.

Once Sirius finished, Orion decided to take him out on a walk. Fresh air would do the boy some good, as long as it was in a pureblood area. He apparated with Sirius (not the best idea) who started wailing once he reached his destination: the home of Arcturus Black. His father had moved out of Grimmauld once Orion married Walburga and into the Black summer cottage. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Libby the house elf, "Master Orion!" she shrieked, "Master Orion is here!"

Arcturus crept behind Libby and up to the door, "Orion. What is the occasion?" he asked, eyeing his son and grandson.

"Can't my son and I visit you without having another motivation besides enjoying your company?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"But you don't enjoy my company." he snarled, letting Orion and Sirius in anyway.

Sirius looked at his grandfather with curious eyes, and reached a hand out to him. Arcturus sighed and took a hold of his grandson and heir, "He's very needy."

"He's one." Orion explained.

"You weren't needy." Arcturus said as he lead Orion into the parlour, "Neither was Lucretia."

"That's because you never saw us. We had a governess." Orion said, seating himself in a comfortable leather chair.

"Have you come here just to criticize me? I'm an old man Orion, I can't take much more of this." he said as he waved his wand to pour the pair of them drinks of whiskey.

"No of course not. I just thought it would be nice for Sirius to see his grandfather and get out of the house. Walburga's exhausted and resting."

"Is she pregnant?" Arcturus asked bluntly, taking a sip of his drink.

"No! Of course not, she couldn't be."

"So you two haven't been... _intimate_ since Sirius' birth?" he prodded.

"Father, I hardly would like to speak with you on _this_ matter. Please just entertain Sirius." he said as he took a big gulp of his drink, a bad idea but he bore it.

Arcturus bounced Sirius on his knee who started smiling and laughing, "If this entertains this boy then I don't see how she can be exhausted." he said, giving a smile to his grandson.

"Papa!" cooed Sirius, clapping his hands excitedly.

"He's such a good baby." his father cooed towards Sirius, "You're such a good boy."

His father wasn't a child friendly person. He had seen the way he treated Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, with annoyance and contempt. Poor Bella tried so hard, but then again she was a girl. All of them were and thus, in his father's eyes, a disappointing birth. He let his father entertain Sirius for a short while, before he convinced him to take Sirius out into the garden for a short walk. "Any luck on the governess matter? Such a shame that you lost Angelica. She looked to be so helpful."

Orion sighed, "Yes. I've narrowed it down to two women who will meet with Wally tomorrow. She'll have the final say."

"Are they pretty women?" Arcturus asked, with a suggestive undertone.

"Whether they are or are not is of no concern. They are the help and will be treated accordingly." he said sternly, knowing exactly what his father was implying.

"It's something you should think of." his father prodded.

"I would never stray from Walburga. As frustrating as she can be, I love her." Orion said firmly, picking up a toddling Sirius who whined in annoyance.

"No." he said grumpily, thumping a tiny fist against his father's chest.

Orion gave him a firm stare that he was sure would make Sirius stop, but he held his own defiant stare and thumped his fist again, "No!"

Orion had little patience so he just put Sirius back down so he could toddle. Arcturus had ignored the exchange, "It's not uncommon for men in our station to-," he began before Orion cut him off.

"No father, I won't. We're hiring a governess because Walburga and I are tired. Sirius is not as well behaved as he seems to you, and we are quite frustrated. We need time together and with a one year old, it's rather complicated so I'd appreciate it if you dropped the matter." he said gruffly.

Orion ended the conversation and picked up Sirius. Despite the wailing toddler who reached out for his grandfather, Orion took his leave and apparated back to Grimmauld place. He quickly went into his office and laid Sirius down in the cot, a lazy move, but a necessary one in Orion's opinion. Sirius was out like a light in a few moments, so Orion went upstairs to check on Walburga. She had been in a rather foul and tired mood when he had left. "Darling, how are-," he began before he saw her sitting by the window, looking out towards the sky.

"I'm pregnant Orion." she said bluntly, with no affection or excitement in her voice.

Orion sighed. A governess would be needed very much right now.

* * *

Walburga waited in the sitting room with her husband, sipping on a herbal tea. She had been in a foul mood since finding out that she was pregnant. Sirius had been enough, he was _more_ than enough. He was a tiring, needy and loud child who could be increasingly difficult. She couldn't imagine dealing with _another_ one, which is why she needed to hire a governess today. "Walburga, I think you'll really like the candidates."

She remained silent and waited for the first candidate to come in. An middle aged plump woman came in, with red rosy cheeks and dusty blonde hair pulled back into a tight 'no nonsense' bun. She looked stern and authoritative, a true disciplinarian. Walburga already liked her. "Elvira Sharp." she said in a strict voice.

Walburga nodded for the woman to take a seat and offered her tea. Once the few pleasantries were exchanged, they got down to business. "Now, I know my husband has already interviewed you, but I'd like to ask you some questions of my own."

"Of course ma'am. I'll answer any and all questions you may have regarding my qualifications for this position." she said in a proper tone.

Walburga nodded, "How long have you been practicing childcare?"

The woman sniffed proudly, "For thirty-two years. I've been with numerous families and all have turned out wonderful children."

"Did you work mainly with girls or boys?" she asked quickly, though she didn't see real relevance to the question. At this point, she'd be happy to have this woman.

"A bit of both. I would care for two children or more at once. I have experience training both to uphold their positions."

Walburga was ready to hire her, "Sirius is our first child, but more importantly he is the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. We are the most prestigious and pureblood family in Great Britain, if not the world. His position cannot be overlooked and he is expected to behave accordingly. He's been difficult to say the least, for a one year old that is. I wanted to ask you how you would begin to prepare his education."

"I've done my research Mrs. Black and I know enough about the history and the past heirs of the House of Black. I deal with etiquette first, but history is just as important. Have you hired a tutor yet?"

"Well no, since he is only one..." she said as if this were an obvious reason.

"It's never too early to start. The boy may not be able to read at the moment, but that's no excuse to neglect educating him early." she said stiffly, clearly judging Walburga's parenting skills.

 _I'll overlook that._ "Quite right. We also want him to socialize with other pureblood children that we've picked out to be his peers. It'll be one of your duties to organize play dates between them. We'll send you a list of the families, who will be honored to have their children acquaint themselves with our son."

"Socialization is very important at this young age. I understand your previous governess passed away. How has your boy responded to that?" she asked, reaching into her purse and putting on a pair of lenses.

Orion's brow creased, "He was upset for the first week or so, but he's adjusted."

"How long had she been in your service before she passed?"

"Until a month ago, she had been with us since before his birth." Walburga explained, "But Sirius didn't seem to be completely devastated."

"Big changes for someone so small can be traumatic. Some are out of our hands," she said knowingly, "But others we can prepare for. Do either of you plan on having anymore children? I only ask, because it's important to set the first child up for a change this big."

Walburga really did not want to admit that she was with child. She was still coming to terms with it herself and quite frankly didn't want to believe it. Orion looked at her and gave her a look that said, _It's your decision._ Walburga sighed, "I am with child now. Our second and _last_ one."

Elvira nodded and gave a genuine smile, "Congratulations."

Walburga gave a stiff smile, "We trust that you will be discreet about this. We haven't announced the news to anyone else."

"Of course ma'am. May I meet Sirius?" she asked.

They presented Sirius to Elvira who did not seem to like her in the least; Sirius always furrowed his brow when he was on the verge of a whine or tantrum. He was much like his father in that manner, though Orion never whined nor threw tantrums. "What a handsome boy." she said kindly and picked up the one year old who kicked his legs, though Elvira refused to put him down, "Quite a rascal, isn't he?"

"If you think you're up to the challenge, that's one of the things we want solved early. It'll be much easier later." Orion nodded, reaching for Sirius who immediately stopped fussing.

Elvira nodded and after another hour of questioning, she bid the couple farewell. The next interview was merely a formality since Walburga had already made up her mind. Elvira Sharp was who she'd choose and she was sure in her answer to Orion. Out of the fifty applicants, only one did the Black's find qualified. Good childcare was hard to find indeed.


	4. It's My Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want

DISCLAIMER: This is not mine. The wonderful magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

 **3 November, 1965**

Sirius detested his birthday, he was always forced into a large family gathering that consisted of his own family and other purebloods. He was always forced to wear a stuffy suit and act like an aristocrat _on his birthday_! He would always beg to not have a ball but it was 'tradition' and 'you don't stray from tradition'. It was one of the grandest social events of the year; only his family could make his birthday dreadful. Everyone came to catch a glimpse of the heir, families hoping their daughters would form a friendship so one day he'd marry one of them. Fat chance!

"Master Black, please hold still." his governess, Elvira, said as she adjusted his coat.

"I don't want to wear it." the six year old pouted, "It's itchy!"

His mother came into the rooms with a cold look on her face, "Then you'll suffer through it. It's brand new and the latest fashion; you don't want to wear dreary clothes."

Sirius laughed, everything in their home was 'dreary'. He didn't know what that word meant, but he was sure the word could describe their house fairly well. Once he was done, he stepped off the stool and his mother leaned into him, "You will be on your best behavior tonight. Do you understand?"

Sirius scrunched his face, "But it's my _birthday_!" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

She gave him a sharp look that told him he ought to change his answer. He turned his head away, and saw his governess give him the same look. He returned his gaze to his mother and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

His mother grabbed his wrist roughly and took him downstairs. They apparated to a large estate that was loud. Women were dressed brilliantly and so were the men, an orchestra was playing and there was a large buffet. Adults were the main attendees and Sirius noticed there were hardly any children, "Where are the other kids?" he pouted.

Orion loomed over his son, "This isn't an event for children."

Sirius looked at him confused, "But it's _my_ birthday." he whined.

"Hush." his mother scolded, "I believe Narcissa is coming."

He scoffed. Sirius disliked Narcissa, but it made sense Bellatrix and Andromeda wouldn't come since they were both at Hogwarts. He was sad that Andy wouldn't make it but almost cheered that Bellatrix wouldn't, he _hated_ her. His grandfather came up to them, "Hello Sirius. Happy Birthday." he said politely.

"Thank you sir." he said out of obligation.

His grandfather pushed open the grand oak doors to allow his parents',and himself inside. Sirius stood next to his father and both walked in first since they were the 'heirs' to the house of Black. "PRESENTING THE HEIR TO THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK: SIRIUS ORION BLACK." announced a man.

All heads turned towards Sirius and he quite enjoyed the attention and he made a note of showing it. Once the silence and attention dissipated, numerous amounts of people began to crowd him which made him a little nervous, but thankfully his grandfather stepped forward. Arcturus Black had always liked to take control of Sirius at parties and forget his parents'. If his grandfather had it his way, he would've raised Sirius himself. "Now don't crowd the boy, he needs to breathe." he smiled, his wrinkles from his waxy face become ever more apparent.

He received 'Happy Birthdays' and that sort but the one that made him happy came from his godfather and uncle, Uncle Alphard, "Happy Birthday pup." said a cheerful voice.

"UNCLE ALPHARD!" he shrieked in delight and ran into his uncle's arms, who swooped him up.

He threw his arms around his uncle and held him tightly. His uncle smelled like spices and cigars. Usually it would've disgusted Sirius' sensitive nose, but it was familiar and from a person who cared for him. "I've missed you." he said in a muffled voice as he buried himself into his uncle's suit.

His uncle returned the sentiment, "This party's kind of boring, eh? Let's sneak out and go outside, I've got your present."

Sirius nodded excitedly and allowed his uncle to carry him outside. Leaning against the wall tied with a bright red ribbon was a broom, "Wow!" he said and did his best to throw himself out of Alphard's arms as he barelled towards the broom , "Thank you!"

Sirius hopped onto the broom and pushed himself off, flying came naturally for him and he squealed in delight. It only raised itself four and a half feet off the ground but it felt high for him. Alphard laughed and snapped a photo of his favorite (and only) godson flying and squealing. Sirius spent only ten minutes on it since Alphard forced him to go back to the party, because 'we'll be missed'. He pouted but held his head high as his collar was undone and his hair a wild mess. It would infuriate his mom, so Sirius couldn't help but giggle.

When he returned to the party he ran to the food table where he saw his dreadful cousin Narcissa, "Hello Sirius." she said in a cold tone.

"Hello Narcissa." he said politely as he did his best to reach for a chocolate strawberry.

She sighed and handed him one, "You're a mess," she said softly as she looked at the six year old's messy hair and untucked collar, "Aunt Walburga won't be pleased."

Sirius paid no attention to her as he consumed the strawberry, "I want another one." he demanded.

Narcissa did the smart thing and handed him three strawberries; they disliked each other but she still had to respect his status as the heir of the family. His birthday was always a painful reminder of that for her and how disappointing her birth had been to her parents and the family. She reached for a napkin and wet it with her tongue, and moved to wipe Sirius' face and he pulled away in revulsion, "No." he said.

"Do you want your mum to come back and discipline you?" she lectured.

"I'm not one of your stupid dolls." Sirius said, still trying to keep her at arms' lengths.

She narrowed he eyes at him, "They are _not_ stupid!"

Sirius squirmed to get away from her and Narcissa threw her hands up in defeat, "I have no idea why Andy likes you. Happy Birthday I guess…"

Narcissa walked off, _good riddance_. All that girl wanted to do was form a pureblood marriage and have babies, ugh. _She hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet!_ Sirius walked off to find something to do, but moving through a sea of people who wanted to see the Black heir proved to be difficult. "Happy birthday Mr. Black." a woman in green dress robes said.

"Mr. Black is my father. Call me Sirius," he said in his cheeky voice, they weren't supposed to but knowing it'd infuriate his family he did it anyway.

The woman and the husband laughed a posh laugh, which annoyed Sirius. He walked off but faced the same predicament over and over again, all adults who wanted to make conversation with a six year old. Sirius knew he was interesting, but adults weren't. Why should he waste his time with them? "Sirius," said a cold and unaffectionate voice, "Come here."

Sirius turned to see his grandfather staring at him with stormy grey eyes and a frown. Knowing it to be best not to disobey his grandfather, he excused himself and walked over to him. Arcturus loomed over his grandson, "You don't wander off, you stay near your family. Is that understood?"

"It's my birthday! I should be able to do what I want to!" he pouted, stomping his foot.

"Stop it. Life isn't about what you want. It's about doing what's expected of you. Now, come with me, let's find your mother." he said coldly and grabbed Sirius' wrist roughly and pulled him away.

His grandfather was the only one aside from his parents' who could do this in public since he was the Black patriarch at the moment. Sirius had the impression that his grandfather actually _preferred_ to be around Sirius or to raise him; a concept which was foreign to him. His grandfather always made offhand comments that he disliked Sirius' mother's parenting techniques. "No! It's not fair!" Sirius said, struggling to get out of his grandfather's grip.

His behavior earned a few stares which prompted Arcturus to pull Sirius out of the ballroom, hoping that Sirius' behavior had not been noticed. His parents' met him and his grandfather out of the ballroom, "What is this?" his mother hissed.

Sirius threw himself onto the floor and collapsed into a pile of mush, screaming like a six year old does when they're tired and bored. "You're ruining my birthday!" he shrieked, pounding his tiny fists onto the tiled floor, struggling to be released from his grandfather's grasp.

"Sirius Orion! Stop it this instant!" his mother snapped.

His grandfather released his hand as his mother continued to scold him, "This behavior is unacceptable! Especially for the Black heir!"

"Is this how you're raising my _heir_ and _grandson_ Walburga? I thought better of you." his grandfather said coldly.

This was the worst thing that Walburga could possibly have heard. Her father-in-law, the patriarch of the most noble pureblood house in Europe was questioning her and her mothering skills. She saw red and her chest swelled in fury, "THAT IS IT!" she shrieked as she grabbed Sirius roughly.

He screamed louder but quieted down when he felt a hot smack on his cheek that continued to sting after his mother's hand was removed from his face. His sobs were quieter and there were large gaps between them as he held his face and whimpered in shock. His mother just _hit_ him, she just _hit_ him on his birthday. He'd received spankings before, but nothing like this! Sirius couldn't believe it as she yanked his face to hers as she lowered herself to his level, "You are the _heir_ of this house, you are _our_ son and you _will_ behave yourself! You will receive a harsher punishment later tonight."

Another door creaked and opened shortly thereafter, it was his Uncle Alphard whose face went from confusion to concern in a millisecond. "What's going on? Are you alright Sirius?" he asked as he walked over to see his nephew/godson.

Sirius didn't dare shake his head or tell him the truth, he could already feel his face bruising. "This doesn't concern _you_ Alphard." Orion said, finally speaking.

Alphard ignored Orion and walked up to Sirius, and examined his face, it was red, tear stained and was becoming purple. Deciding to appeal to their reputation rather than their humanity and decency as people, Alphard asked, "What will people out there think when they see him like this?"

His parents' and grandfather stiffened, clearly unnerved by what people would say and think. "I'll take him back to Grimmauld. We'll say it's his bedtime, I'll take Regulus too."

"Sirius has an obligation to attend this party." Arcturus said to Alphard, "He's the heir."

"He's six, tired and injured. He's in no shape to stay here, people will understand." Alphard said, having the nerve to pick up the sniffling Sirius who buried his wet and snotty face into his suit, resuming his sobs quietly. "He's also a mess. His hair and collar are out of place and chocolate and strawberry juice is smeared all over him."

Arcturus turned to his daughter-in-law, "In the future, you should mind how you're raising my grandson and heir. He's embarrassing the family."

He sniffed and walked away, Walburga glared at him with such a fury it was surprising Arcturus didn't burst into flames. Alphard and Sirius apparated back to Grimmauld. Alphard helped Sirius to change into his nightclothes and tucked him in, "Mother hit me." he sniffled.

Alphard pushed back Sirius' hair and stroked his head, unsure of what to say. He had always known Walburga to be unaffectionate and not maternal in any sense of the word; she had no mothering instinct or will to try and develop one but it still surprised him that'd she go as far as hitting her own child. "I'm sorry that this happened on your birthday." he said quietly, still stroking Sirius' hair.

Deciding to avoid the subject, and just wanting to forget it all together, Sirius spoke again in a quieter voice, "Thank you for my birthday present…"

Alphard smiled, relieved to have another topic to speak of, "It was my pleasure pup."

He held Sirius until his godson drifted off into sleep and then left his bedroom. Alphard let Elvira know he was leaving and as he stepped into the fireplace, het felt pain in his heart over the fact that he had to leave Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place. The poor boy. _Merlin above, please let Walburga and Orion be more gentle in the future._ He threw the floo powder down and allowed himself to be transported away.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. I really didn't like the last paragraph, but I hope you enjoyed this one shot. More will come soon. Also, most of the one shots have been written, it's just the matter of editing that takes a while.


End file.
